Messing with Sesshomaru
by Within The Lines
Summary: What do you get when you put Jack Link's Messing with Sasquatch and the Inuyasha Gang? That's right! A whole lot of Trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! I'm Denkiteki Kaori Oni. (It means Legendary Kaori Demon in Japanese. Hehe. I got tired of the English names x.x ). Anyway, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This one may seem familiar if you watch t.v.

**Summary: What do you get when you put Jack Links Messing with Sasquatch and the Inuyasha Gang! That's right! You get a whole lot of trouble...**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Inuyasha characters...wish I did though.**

-**Messing with Sesshomaru-**

- **Chapter 1- **

Sesshomaru lay in a soft bed of grass under a shady tree. He had left Rin and Ah Un and under Jaken's care for the time being. He needed some peace and quiet from time to time. Suddenly three girls (Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou) come out of the forest and stop when they see Sesshomaru. Kikyou is eating beef jerky while Sango and Kagome stare at the scene before them. Kikyou motions for the other two to come with her over to the taiyoukai. She pulled out a makeup kit and looked at the other two with a mischievous smile. She bent down put makeup which consisted of lip-stick, eye shadow, eye liner, and powder all over his face. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He looked around angrily while the three girls ran away laughing. Kikyou laughed hysterically while holding the bag of beef jerky.

"Oh my gosh that was so-"

Sesshomaru knocks her ass far into the woods.

Narrator: "Beef Jerky, it's that good.

Commerical end

**A/N: **Be sure to review and tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, this is my second chappy! Yay! Enjoy.

**Summary: What do you get when you put Jack Link's messing with Sasquatch and the Inuyasha Gang? That's right! A whole lot of trouble...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...wish I did though.**

**-Messing with Sesshomaru-**

**-Chapter 2-**

Two boys (Miroku and Inuyasha), come out of the forest. They see a "woman" sleeping in the soft, lush, green grass. Miroku eats some beef jerky and looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gives him a look that says "don't do it". Miroku doesn't listen though. He kneels beside the woman. Inuyasha looks around nervously.

Miroku kisses the woman and smirks. Sesshomaru sits up and glares at the man menacingly who dared molest him. Sesshomaru growled and then roared.

The two started running and then headed into the woods. Miroku is laughing all the way. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes widen and he runs in a differnet direction. Miroku who was still running and laughing stopped with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru appears in front of him with red eyes. He unsheathed his sword and sliced something precious of Miroku's off.

Miroku sung gracefully and in agony to the heavens.

Narrator: Beef jerky, it's that good.

Commercial end


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll here! Hehe. I'm going to try to post all the chapters up but I can't guarantee that I will. **

**Summary: What do you get when you put Jack Link's Messing with Sasquatch with the Inuyasha Gang? That's right! A whole lot of trouble...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters...wish I did though.**

**-Messing with Sesshomaru-**

**-Chapter 3-**

Sesshomaru is cleaning his sword when he notices that he dirtied his kimono in the process. He stood and went to a hot spring. He undressed and relaxed in the hot soothing water. He soon fell asleep.

Some gay guy (Jakoutsu) eating beef jerky comes by and sees Sesshomaru naked in the hot spring. He smiles and disappear for a sec.

Sesshomaru opens one eye sleepily and sees some guy next to him smiling, blushing and starry-eyed. His eyes closes again and he sees the guy inching closer to him. Sesshomaru groaned and tried to wake up. Obviously he thought this was a dream. Jakoutsu is mere inches away from Sesshomaru's face and then goes underwater.

**A half hour later...**

Inuyasha and the gang come by to see some bloody body floating in the hot spring.

Inuyasha stared. "What the fu-"

Narrator: Beef jerky, it's that good.

Commercial end


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This may be the last chapter for this story. But I might add one more. Review and let me know! .**

**Summary: What do you get when you put Jack Link's Messing with Sasquatch and the Inuyasha Gang? That's right! A whole lot of trouble...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...wish I did though.**

**-Messing with Sesshomaru-**

**-Chapter 4-**

Inuyasha comes into a clearing and sees Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully against a tree. Inuyasha smirks and pulls his hair into a pony tail, puts purple stripes on his face using Kagome's makeup kit thingy. Unfortunately, Inuyasha forgets to hide his ears.

Sesshomaru mumbled in his sleep. "Father..." he mumbled.

Inuyasha snickered and inched closer. "Sesshomaru, I am your father," Inuyasha said in a low deep voice.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes sleepily and tiredly. "Father...your alive?" he said half-asleep.

Inuyasha tried hard to keep from bursting into laughter. "Yes my son."

"Now I get to fulfill my wish," Sesshomaru said sleepily again.

"And what is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I wish to beat you in combat," Sesshomaru said, but stopped. He opened his eyes wide at his "Father's" Wiggling dog ears. He reached up and tore em' off.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stood. " Inuyasha! You worthless piece of-"

Narrator: Beef Jerky, it's that good.

Commercial end


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I would like to let you all know that this well be the final chappy! And then this story will be officially finished. Yay! the crowd goes wild Hehe . Don't forget to read and review at the end. Thank you!

**Summary: **What do you get when you put Jack Link's Messing with Sasquatch with the Inuyasha Gang? That's right! A whole lot of trouble...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...wish I did though.

**-Messing With Sesshomaru-**

**-Chapter 5-**

Sesshomaru walked through a lush green forest when he heard Rin scream. His demon, or should I say fatherly (aww ) instincts kicked in and he raced to his destination.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kikyou, and Kaede all came to out of the forest to see what the commotion was. There stood Naraku in all his evil glory with Kagura standing at his side. Naraku smiled evilly and ate some beef jerky and then he handed the bag to Kagura. She took it and ate some. Naraku nodded his head and Kagura picked up Rin by her hair. Rin screamed and Jaken's eyes widened in horror.

Sesshomaru busted out of the woods with crimson, angry eyes. He roared and the Inuyasha gang took a few steps back.

Kagura dropped Rin out of fright. "Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to-"

Sesshomaru backhanded her into the sky.

Naraku chuckled. "Kukuku...bit-"

Narrator: Beef Jerky, it's that good.

Commercial end


End file.
